


Held Tight In My Coils

by PallasCat



Series: Trade Wars [2]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Polyamorous Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PallasCat/pseuds/PallasCat
Summary: Francis Pritchard is still struggling to accept that he has come to meet two men to return his love and allow himself to let them enter his well defended personal bubble





	Held Tight In My Coils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkartoArgento](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkartoArgento/gifts).



> This is my part of a fic trade with the amazingly skilled SkartoArgento, thank you for agreeing to make this trade with me <3

Pritchard popped his collar, in a desperate attempt to shield himself from the freezing gusts of wind biting the skin of his cheeks. The cold air in the surroundings of the Vitava river kept dragging its claws along whichever spot it could reach under his clothing. The hacker found himself shivering and and regretting ever leaving the polluted streets of Detroit… Actually if he was to be honest, it could get much colder in Detroit with its sudden snow storms and freezing indifference of its entire population. But in Detroit, in Detroit he was alone. Locking himself up in his safe little nest surrounded with warm servos and steaming coffee cups.

 

He sighed and zipped his jacket tight, wrapped his new scarf around his face. His fingers lingered a little on the soft wool brushing gently against his neck. Colorful hues of orange and white laced together in a triangular pattern, a present from London given by Adam. Adam. The reason of his move. He looked ahead in the distance where his boyfriend stood. All moody and lonely as usual. His eyes, which he knew where capable of being the loveliest things on Earth hidden away by those hard, unfeeling mirror shades he despised, set square on the blue glow of the Blades on the other side of the river. The hacker shook his head, they went out for a walk to clear their heads and enjoy the quietness of the evening now that the curfew had been lifted and the Human Restoration Act rejected by the UN. But of course the Interpol agent would fixate on his hunt for ghosts at the first occasion.

 

The wind howled once again, its cold hands slipping under his jacket, seeping under his skin and forcing its way into his bones. The hacker stood no chance and found himself stopping dead in his tracks and shaking from head to toes, waiting for the shiver to leave him be until warm augmented fingers chased it away by joining his inside his pockets.

 

“Hey, man. Still not used to our cold, Czech winter ?”

 

Frank smiled, relaxing against the welcoming body behind his back, looking to the side, turning his head to the side to catch a glance of Vaclàv’s friendly smile. He allowed the aug specialist to lean and press his forehead and the worn metallic fingers to lace with his’.

 

He had never expected Koller to be a composant of their everyday equation. He had burst into their lives like a bird crashing through the window and making his nest on the coffee table like Koller had done by bringing his own black-market augs to their flat and fixing them up on Adam’s worktable by his side or bring the hacker coffee cups he would not notice until he had drunk them. The three men were still unsure of how it would work, experimenting slowly around each others like they were trying to soothe a spooked animal.

 

Last week Koller had finally dared to warm the sheets of their shared bed, abandoning his dungeon to spend his nights with them. When Frank had asked if he felt scared to be so far away from his bunker the doctor had laughed and replied that he could not be safer when in company of two of the most badass augmented people in the entire world. Touches came slowly too. If now Vaclàv was on cuddling terms with Adam he was still careful around Frank. After all, the hacker had made it clear he was wary of letting a new person breach his walled personal space so soon after allowing one for the first time in a decade not even a few month ago.

 

But Koller had been understanding and more patient than he deserved, laughing out his defensive shows of teeth and acid spewing, always keeping a hand out for him to take when he would be ready. And he took it. He found himself handing the aug specialist the brush to run through his hair he always kept held tight in his ponytail so no one would ever run their hands through them. And the brush fell to be replaced by crimson fingers, braiding the locks then unravelling them to redo it again for hours on end, Pritchard almost purring on his lap.

 

And now here they stood, two lovers in the cold, pressed against each others near the Vitava, eyes drawn to each others. Frank squeezed Koller’s fingers in his pocket and pulled out his hands out in the cold so he could immediately bring them back to the heat of the doctor’s neck and bring him closer to him.

 

Augmented arms slowly slipped around his waist, still holding him loosely in case he needed to move away. “You still cold, my man ? Looks like you’re still shivering.”

 

“Maybe I am. Why don’t you come closer and help me warm up ?”

 

The aug specialist chuckled and pressed his chest against the hacker’s, both their forehead joining, hot puffs of their breaths swirling and embracing each others between their mouths, noses touching gently. Pritchard heard Koller hum and opened his eyes to meet the sparks in the dark irises.

 

“Hey, Snakes ?”

 

“Yes, Vac ?”

 

“Your lips are blue.”

 

His lips stretched into a warm smile, thumbs running along the edges of the cranial plate, brushing his nose against the doctor’s, considering the hand held out in front of him for a moment. “Well, Vac, why don’t you come closer and warm them ?”

 

The sparks in Koller’s eyes brought the fire inside the man’s heart to life before he dived and pressed his burning smile to the hacker’s clever mouth, which of course he couldn’t help to run at all times. At this moment doing it by answering the steaming kiss. But the doctor was at least as smart as he was and retorted with more flames of his own, all but melting around him.

 

Pritchard’s arms snaked around the Czech’s shoulders, wrapping around his neck and tightening his hold on the one he had lured into his coils and was not allowed to leave them any more.  _ I can never let you leave any longer, you’ve seen how I am under all the layers and shields. You’re my weakness too now, I have to protect you. _ But Koller had no intention to ever leave this embrace, if anything he would only seek to improve it beyond all reason.

 

Heat rose and air came to lack, forcing them to rise back to the surface to catch their breath and cool their burning cheeks. Ending their spar with out of breath chuckles and touches. 

 

“Christ, if you keep kissing like that every pimp in the Red District is going to come knocking at our door to recruit the two of you.”

 

Frank snorted at the comment, not even looking away from Vaclàv’s blissful, dishevelled face, knowing exactly what Adam’s amused smirk and cocked eyebrow would look like. “I’m sure no one would dare coming anywhere near us in fear of seeing your gloomy glare,” the hacker side eyed the augmented agent, a smirk of his own on his swollen lips. “Even if I know how adorable they look when I want me to bring you more cereals.”

 

“The puppy eyes, man ! You are so cute when you make the puppy eyes ! That was the most deadly aug Sarif got installed in you ! No one can resist this kicked puppy look !”

 

Adam retracted his shades just to roll his eyes and slapped them back on, a teasing smile on his lips. “If you’re just going to team up on me I might just surrender and roll on my back.”

 

“Oh please, Jensen. I can think of much better things the two of us could do with you on your back.”

 

Koller laughed so loud it startled some bystanders before the aug specialist came to hug the two men. “Don’t say stuff like this in public, Snakes ! The pimps are really going to come hunting for us !”

 

“I’ll have to hide the two of you for your own safety then.”

 

“If that means I’ll have better wifi and a heater I won’t mind !”

 

“Sure, Frank. I’ll turn on your terrarium light to keep your snake scales warm and comfy.”

 

The hacker chuckled and jokingly punched the augmented man in the chest before allowing him to pull him along with the aug specialist under his coat. “Let’s go home.”

 

Frank smiled, accepting the hold. 

 

“Yes. All three of us.”


End file.
